


could you fight for me?

by alexanderendrone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, First Meetings, They're ocs but that still applies right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone





	could you fight for me?

She inhaled sharply.

_Fuck_. There were so many of them. She wasn't entirely sure what they were, but she figured they weren't human and knew for a fact they were out for her blood. The large wound at her side pulsed with the reminder.

She limped away, surveying the field while stumbling slightly. She could hear the monsters come closer, and she raised her sword. She didn't want to die, hands trembling as she fixed her grip, but she wasn't going to go down easily. 

As she raised her sword properly a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

In the next instant a figure appeared to her right, moving far too quickly, as if they had dived from the sky. She figured it was just from the tree behind them, but she thought her dying thoughts should be poetic ones.

The figure lit up, lightning curling tightly around them as they flying tackled one of the creatures. In a flash the monster was down, twitching slightly from residual energy.

As the figure moved closer she caught the electric blue of their eyes, flashing with barely contained power.

As she opened her mouth to speak the figure turned towards the field overflowing with the monsters, and raised their hand. It was scarred, long lightning scars focused towards their hands. They, too, glowed with power, standing out against their tanner skin.

Then they called down a strike from the heavens itself, it felt like. Whatever they shouted was lost to the blinding lightning and thunder, it felt like it was stabbing into her eyes and piercing into her ears, overwhelming-

When she opened her eyes again she saw the figure standing over her. Now she could see it was a woman, her long braid drooping over her shoulder and tickling the end of her nose. She stood cockily over her, face lit up with glee and confidence.

"Hello!" She grinned down at her, almost vibrating with excitement. "My name is-"

The last word was lost to the horrible ringing in her ears. She reached up to touch one and her fingers pulled away wet with blood. Upon closer inspection, the woman above her ears were bleeding too, but she seemed completely unaware or entirely indifferent.

The woman above her frowned. As with everything else, it was agressively expressive, brow furrowing maybe a bit more than it should and lips pulled down in a pout. She appeared to be thinking before her eyes lit up, and her hands moved to her chest.

< _Can you sign?_ > She signed, hands clumsy with the movements. < _My name is Rai!_ >

The woman on the ground raised her hands slowly.

< _L-i-l-i-t-h_ > She managed to get out, before letting her hands drop.

Rai studied Lilith, concern flashing across her features. Lilith glanced past Rai and couldn't help the sharp gasp. Behind Rai the field, if you could call it that anymore, was littered with burnt corpses and wisps of smoke. The ground was horribly charred.

"Oh." Rai said out loud, following her gaze. < _Sorry! Did too much!_ > Rai's signing was stilted, as if she wasn't entirely comfortable with her hands. Lilith had seen the same frustrated look on soldiers in training, who were still unaccustomed to their bodies.

It was strange to see it on someone who didn't look much younger than herself.

"Well, _Lilith_!" Rai said, before remembering to sign. < _We should probably get going!_ > She gestured to Lilith's horse, that had, by a miracle, stayed untouched during the fight.

Rai helped Lilith get up and on the horse, confidently sitting as if she'd done this a million times. There was the barest flicker of doubt in her eyes, that betrayed her body language.

Rai, perched infront of Lilith, dragged Lilith's arms around her to secure in place.

"Onward!" Rai declared, laughter rumbling through her chest.

The smarter, more survival orientated part of Lilith screamed to not trust this stranger, but she _had_ saved her life. And despite the raw power she could semi effectively yield, but not fully Rai's still slightly bloody ears and what looked like burns up her arms showed, she seemed relatively harmless. She'd even patched up her injuries, albeit sloppily.

She was also quite warm to lean against and wasn't particularly difficult to look at, which helped convince the rest of her. She'd always been a hopeless romantic.


End file.
